A Click Of A Button Changed My Life
by Brittana14
Summary: Santana Lopez is a famous singer. She has a meeting and gets told she can't use twitter by herself anymore because she is now A list celeb. Santana gets angry and storms out, what happens when she replies to some girl and it becomes alot more than she could ever imagine. Rated M for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A Click Of a Button Changed My Life**

**chapter one**

**A/N Hey guys, just playing with a new idea here. I needed to write it down so let me know what you think! I will continue if i get enough reviews. Thanks :)**

* * *

"You have to be fucking joking me" Santana said standing up from the polished wooden table.

"Santana, calm down" Her mother spoke sweet and caring.

"No Mother, I wont" her shiny raven black hair swishing around as her head flicked to the side with an evil glance towards her small latina mother.

"Are you seriously telling me that I can't use my own twitter account?" she spat glancing around the large table with her two hands on it bending down making sure she stared them all in the eyes long enough to make one crack. They all just sat there in their suits staring back at her blankly.

"hmm well im waiting for somebody to answer me?" she said raising her eyebrows.

"Miss Lopez please" A older man said pleadingly.

"We just watch these other celebrities get fucked over when there phones are leaked, we just don't want the same for you, you have become one the most spoken about celebrities now, your singing career has soared". The brown-haired man stood up and leant over the other side of the table to where Santana was.

The guy's name was James. James was the only one who could speak to Santana the way she spoke to everyone else and not make Santana offended.

James was a very well dressed older man, everyday he wore suites with bow ties, he had a thing with bow ties, and he was the founder of Santana. James was also gay and helped Santana through alot over the years, he was more like a best friend than a general manager to Santana.

"James, look I understand but I am different from all of those people" Santana's hard expression melting slightly as a pleading expression washed over her face like a wave washes over the sand you just walked on, washing away your foot prints.

"I have so many followers on Twitter, I can't have other people writing them for me, that's one of the reasons why everyone connects with me, they know im the one who writes the tweets" Santana complained still not removing her hands from the table.

"Santana I get it hunnie okay, but im not saying you can't write your own posts, im just saying you can only do it within the presence of us and... you can not tweet back your fans" the last part he said softly trying to break it to the star easy.

"Omg NO!" She shouted.

"Fuck this James, I'll do what _I_ want". And with that said Miss Santana Lopez pulled her arms off the table collecting her handbag off her ground and walking straight past her Mother pulling the glass door open and storming out.

Santana could hear people calling after her as she heavily walked past the desks in her black stilettos pushing firmly into the ground below her.

_I am not turning back, fuck you all I'll show you not to tell me how to live my life. I'm the one that worked hard to be here. I love my fans so much I would do anything for them, they made me and the little messages back I give them every night makes me feel satisfied. I love feeling the way I do when I see there replies from my tweets to them. I have even had people tell me they want to marry me and I just made their life for tweeting them back. Just a few clicks of some buttons and I can make somebody feel so good there is no way im going to have that taken away from me. _

Santana's beautiful locks flowing freely behind her back as the wind from her walking to fast leaving the office as she thought those things in her mind, making her face screw up with anger.

* * *

When Santana finally got home she had a hot shower to try to calm her anger. She thought the drive would be enough but there were so many stupid people on the road today it just made it so much worse.

Stepping out of the shower and wrapping her fluffy towel around her naked wet body she walked out of the en suite and plopped herself down on her large black leather seat turning on her laptop that sat on her desk in the corner of her modern designed room.

Santana picked up a hair tie that was sitting on the desk and pushed it onto her wrist as she picked up her wet hair and moved her chair to the side so she could put her head down without hitting it on the desk. Santana flipped her head down between her legs making her wet raven black glossy hair drop in front of her as she scooped it all up in her hands and placed it into a messy bun leaving a few strands sticking to her back.

"Okay, fuck them" She spoke to herself turning back around to her desk and opening up an internet tab and login onto twitter.

Santana clicked her polished tan fingers over to her mentions quickly scanning them.

"Holy fuck" Santana spoke drawing her finger down on the scrolling bar.

There was heaps tonight and they were coming through thick and fast._ Perfect_. Santana thought with a smirk dancing across her lips._ This gives me heaps to choose from to reply. _

Still scanning through them all she was starting to calm down seeing all the amazing people tweet her. It was difficult though as about 50 new ones were coming through every 5 seconds. Finally Santana found the perfect one. Somebody had commented on one of her pictures that she only put up that morning, the picture was of Santana's perfectly tanned body lying next to a deep blue ocean when she was on vacation in Australia, a cowboy hat over one side of her face as her body sparkled and her white bikini stood out. The fan had tweeted:

_"Whoa, I wish I could have come" _

Santana giggled a little as the comment popped into her head straight away and she began to type it in reply, it simply said:

_"Wanky ;)" _

Santana couldn't wait to see the reply from this fan, however she kept scanning down the page replying to a few other people making little comments to her. Than she came across a larger one. Santana doesn't usually read the larger ones but something about this stuck out to her. She read it carefully whilst fixing up her towel wrapped around her.

_"Hi Santana, I just wanted to say that I think u are tots amazing u have helped me though alot..ur amazing! Thank u xx" _

Santana hasn't seen this person tweet her before, usually the same people tweet her over and over. She didn't mind though it just made them persistent, and she did notice them even though she may not reply. However this person Santana didn't remember.

Santana replied:

_"Thank-you so much for this! It means a lot im glad I could help, if you ever need anything let me know :)" _

The beautiful brunette smirked to herself and couldn't help her curiosity, She clicked onto this fans profile and quickly found out that it belonged to a girl. Santana went to her photos her mouth dropped immediately, She was absolutely stunning.

Santana flicked through a couple more photos of the Fan and went back to her bio reading it carefully absorbing all the details.

_" Hi my Name is Brittany S. Peirce. I'm blonde and 24...I like riding unicorn's in my spare time and have a passion for Disney movies. Fun fact...did you know Dolphin's are just gay sharks? I know I couldn't believe it either but the other day at the aquarium one told me" _

Santana felt little flutters in her stomach as she laughed to herself while reading. She doesn't usually do this but it finger was like a magnet being drawn to a powerful source and she clicked on the follow button.

* * *

**A/N I wonder how this will turn out... Please review only going to continue if people like it :) Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A Click Of A Button Changed My Life**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

After eating some dinner Santana decided to retreat back to her bedroom. Her feet dragging slowly on the plush carpet beneath her, Santana moved her hands up to her hair pulling out the hair tie while reaching for her brush that lay on the bedside table. She ran it gently through her thick dark hair making sure all the knots were out before braiding it and replacing the hair tie at the end.

Santana flicked the light switch off and climbed into her large Queen sized bed, she sunk down feeling her body's muscles release. She let out a shaky breath and a sigh she didn't know she was holding. Closing her beautiful brown eyes she began to feel more awake than ever. Turning and squirming Santana couldn't take it anymore, she reached her sun kissed arm out and flicked on the oversized lamp next to her bed.

"ahh fucking hell, why is this so hard. I just want to go to sleep" Santana said frustrated with herself. Just wanting to forget the events that happened in her meeting today.

She rolled over to the other side of the bed and grasped her Iphone that was laying there next to her alarm clock letting her oversized T-shirt rise up her perfectly toned thighs.

Santana unlocked her phone and clicked onto the twitter app. If she can't get to sleep she may aswell spend some times with her fans, right?

As her fingers clicked over her mentions like previously tonight she quickly got bored and went into Personal Messages to see if anyone had messaged her.

They were a few new ones. There was one from Quin that was talking about some party she wanted San to go to with her so she could be her wing-woman, this felt like it happened every week as Santana rolled her eyes and ignored the message.

Another one from Rachael and Kurt that read:

_Hey San, hope your well. Kurt and I just had our last performance of the semester it was spectacular! I'm sorry you missed it...Again. Anyway talk soon satan X_

Santana giggled a little as she read that they still called her Satan no matter how close they had become after they had left high school.

A wave a guilt couldn't help but overcome her as she was always invited to their performances but could never get away from work. One of these days she would say 'stuff work' and go to New York and see them. This thought made San feel a little better.

Clicking back into the screen with all the messages a new one popped up making a 'beep' noise which scared the brunette and even made her jump slightly in her bed.

Her mouth hung open slightly as she read the name Brittany. She stomach did somersaults and her palms got moistened with a light layer of nervous sweat. Santana moved a shaky finger over the message and tapped it. The message said:

_Omg you replied to me shit that's so exciting thank u I cant wait to tell Lord T, this may even get him to stop smoking...or start depends on how he feels. Thank you Thank you Thank you! _

Santana's brow knitted together in confusion. _WTF_ she thought. This message was confusing and weird however it still made Santana feel somewhat giddy with excitement at this new fan. And who the hell is Lord T, and why was she telling this to Santana Lopez?

Suddenly, about to reply, another message came through from the same blonde haired girl. As it flicked up onto the screen Santana had all these butterflies emerge back into her stomach like they had just woken up from hibernation and tried to escape her tummy, they tickled the sensitive spots of her insides.

**Brittany:**

_I mean Hi..._

Santana smiled a big toothy grin and this made it easier to reply to. She clicked her fingertips on the letters that lay in front on the screen and typed back:

_Hey Brittany, how are you? _

She let out a laugh as she re-read over the small message just saying _Hi. _

Santana couldn't help think how cute this _Brittany_ was. Keeping the message opened another flicked up on the screen.

**Brittany:**

_Hi San, I'm good you? _

**Santana:**

_Haha you already said Hi :p But im good too. _

Santana smirked at the cute blonde as if knowing she was nervous. And who wouldn't be Santana Lopez was having a normal conversation with her. This doesn't happen often...well at all really. Santana usually doesn't like people calling her San either unless they have known each other for a really long time. However she liked Brittany calling her San, it felt...normal, Like it happens all the time.

_'Beep'_

Santana moved her eyes from the distance as she was staring into space thinking, to her messages, adjusting back to the light that emerged through her phone.

**Brittany:**

_I know, I'm sorry. It's just im so excited to be talking to you. _

**Santana:**

_Its okay, I get it. I'm Santana Lopez a massive celeb and its kind of freaking you out that im talking to you? _

**Brittany:**

_Um, sorry to burst your bubble but no..._

Santana's brow pushed inwards again in confusion.

_What of course it's because im Santana Lopez why else would she be excited or nervous..?_

Santana quickly replied wanting to know what that meant.

**Santana:**

_What do you mean? _

**Brittany:**

_I'm not nervous to talk to you, like I said I'm excited. I think your are very talented Miss Lopez and I admire you so much. You helped me answer some much-needed questions about my sexuality however I'm not nervous. _

Santana felt like the wind may aswell change with the expression on her face she had of confusion. Everytime Brittany messaged her she felt like she was confused to a degree. Maybe she should just keep this look forever and it wouldn't matter.

_Wait a minute_, she skimmed back over the recent message again. _Her sexuality... did I turn this girl off girls or did I turn her on? _Santana thought with a smirk dancing across her lips.

**Santana:**

_Oh, well im glad I could help. Sorry about that, I'm just always used to people treating me differently because im famous and it being coz of my status not helping someone on such a personal level. _

Santana wrote deciding to open up a little more, again something she usually doesn't do. She also wasnt going to ask about her sexuality, that was a little deep and personal for her to ask at the moment.

**Brittany:**

_That's ok San, I forgive you. Anyway I have to go, Speak soon...I hope ;)_

Santana could lose about 5 pounds from all this tummy tightening and relaxing tonight. Again her stomach was flipping as she saw the winky face from Brittany.

**Santana:**

_I hope so too. Night! X_

Santana replied than locked her phone and placed it back on her bedside table. Her thoughts were all over the place.. What the fuck just happened. Why was this girl whom she had never met nor spoken to face to face or over the phone, started making her excited and nervous?

Santana could understand it all, no matter how crazy her head was swooning she fell into a deep sleep almost straight away, not even getting a chance to turn the other lamp off.

The brunette slept like a baby, for a long time she finally had something to look forward to when waking up the next morning, something that wasn't to do with work.

* * *

**A/N short chapter I know, however I needed to clean up a few loose ends. Let me know what you think! oh Also would anyone like to do a fan art for me, ill would like it to be image for this story? Pm me! I know your all so talented :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Click Of A Button Changed My Life**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**A/N: Wow I have had such a great first response to this story, how can I not continue lol. Keep on reviewing guys like everyone says it really does motivate us to write, especially when its hard to find the time! This chapter is going to explore Santana a bit more. Brittana is endgame and this is a Brittana FF so don't fret it will get there. X -K**

* * *

The day had gone pretty fast after Santana woke up at 8am and had to rush to get to the studio by 8.30am. After that she felt as though her whole schedule was behind.

It was around 2.30pm Santana thought because there was no clock in the studio and her stomach was starting to hurt as she was that hungry. Moving her hand down to her stomach she felt it contract and her shoulders arch forward as if she was going to vomit.

"Oh my, San are you okay" Maribel spoke running out of the glass sound proof control room where more people stood watching over Santana as she recorded.

"Mami, I don't feel to good" Santana said as the room started spinning groping onto her mothers arms.

"Baby, come here you need to sit-" before Maribel could finish her sentence another manager chimed in, this wasnt James.

"No, we have to keep going. Your doing great Santana just a couple more bars and this song will be ready for splicing and dicing" He spoke like she just needed to go to the toilet.

"Are you serious!" Maribel spat still holding her daughter up

"I don't fucking think so, can you see that she is unwell, that is it we are done for today! You can all clear out of this room right now unless somebody is going to help me". The latina pointed her finger into the other room as if it was going to start shooting out fire.

Santana felt tingles go all through her body and started to go numb. Her body started to sway uncontrollably side to side, the tingles moved up to her head and then..nothing. Santana had blacked out.

Meribel tried to catch her daughter but was to busy to yelling at the others. Santana's legged flicked out from under her and she fell backwards. Her mother was quick enough to catch her head before it hit the ground. Everything suddenly went into slow motion, every single person ran out from the control room there would have been about 10.

"My lord, someone call 911" Maribel cracked out trying to hold back the tears.

* * *

Santana was rushed to hospital. The ambulance had their siren on as they pulled up and everybody knew this was Santana's recording studio so there were paparazzi everywhere. There was also fans that stood outside the studio hoping to catch a glance of the star once she had finished work for the day. Nobody expected to see her come out on a stretcher. All these people were taking pictures on their phones, there were now news reporters starting to show up jumping out of vans and straightening out there suits before the camera's were rolling.

It was all so hectic. Matter of fact, Santana had woken up a couple of minutes after blacking out and the paramedics were there. She insisted that she was fine and didn't want to go to the hospital however her mother had other ideas.

Santana saw how distort her mother was so she let them take her, she was still to weak to move hence the stretcher.

Nobody thought that so many people would be outside waiting. So, Santana shut her eyes and pretended that she was still out. She knew that wasnt probably the best thing to do but in this moment she couldn't give a shit, she didn't want to deal with it.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital and drove up into the private garage as the door closed behind them.

Santana had made small talk with the paramedics on the way there, as they monitored her situation. Clearly neither of them had ever dealt with a celebrity before. They weren't star struck or anything they were surprised at how many people wanted pictures of her.

Santana got wheeled in on the stretcher, her mother at her side holding her hand.

"Now" Maribel started to speak talking to the two young paramedics with eyebrows raised as Santana moved through the large automatic entrance doors into the emergency section.

"I have contacted her father im sure you know him, Dr. Lopez" her voice trailing higher to make her statement a question. They both nodded their head saying yes.

"Right, well we have organised a private suite on the 5th floor, can you please take her up there and ill go get her father" Maribel looked stern but somehow still with a caring nature as these people just helped her daughter.

"Mami, do you have to leave?" Santana pleaded.

"Darling, im just going to get daddy ill be fast ok?" the latina said making calming circles on the back of her daughter's hand.

"Okay" Santana nodded and swallowed hard.

* * *

After Santana was put into the hospital bed on the 5th floor, she had drips placed into her hand by a nurse she knew.

Her name was Jane, she was tall and brunette. Her features were sharp but Santana could see straight through it. Jane had been her friend for a while now, she was also her dad's favourite nurse. When Santana came to visit her father in high school she always found Jane with him. She tall brunette had just finished high school and was a bright and fresh-faced intern.

As Santana came into the hospital more often because her dad was too busy and couldn't make it home she saw more of Jane.

When Santana was in her senior year she eventually started to come to the hospital to see Jane instead of her father. By this time Santana was confused about her sexuality and started writing her own music. Jane and Santana soon became more than friends and she was the first girl Santana actually had feelings for. The latina always hooked up with girls before senior year but she hated feelings. She never wanted to talk to them afterwards so she couldn't figure out what just happened. Santana did sleep with guys also and when she did it was mainly because she was drunk at the time.

Before they became closer they started to drift apart. Santana was becoming more famous with her music career and Jane was no longer an intern. Things became to hard and Santana didn't care enough to try to keep it together. Jane was heart-broken for a little but quickly bounced back.

When Santana visited her father her and Jane became friends. They joked around with each other about their relationship and Santana let herself be friends with the brunette.

It had been a year or so since they had since each other now. As soon as Jane heard the news that Miss Santana Lopez was on her way in she immediately put herself on Santana's chart as the main nurse.

"Well hello there Santana, long time no see" the brunette spoke as she took out the needles and tubes placing them on the small table at the end of the bed.

"Hi Jane, yeah its been a while". Santana smirked.

"I'm not going to ask how you have been because your here" Jane said with her head cocked to the side like 'what-the-fuck-did-you-do-now'.

"Hey, its only because I haven't eaten, im fine. You know what my mother is like" Santana rolled her eyes knowing exactly what Jane's look meant.

"Uh huh" The brunette picked up Santana's hand and carefully placed the drip in.

"This may burn, but only for a second ok"

"Yeah that's okay" Santana nodded gripping the sheets in her hand squeezing it into a fist.

"Okay, all done" Jane said giving her upper arm a gentle squeeze.

"I'll come back in an hour or so and check up on you"

Santana shifted her eyes into Jane's hazel orbs and nodded.

* * *

After Jane had left the room, Santana thought about all her fans that were probably freaking out that she was in hospital. She got out her phone knowing she still wasnt meant to be touching her twitter account but still logged in any way.

There was heaps and heaps of tweets. It overwhelmed Santana how many people actually cared about her. If only they knew how much of a bitch she actually was.

Instead of replying to people she quickly typed in a tweet. Saying:

_"Thank-you all so much for the support. I'm okay, if i teach you guys anything...dont skip meals! I love you all X -S" _

Santana went into her direct messages as there a plenty from other celebs and her friends. She tried to reply to all of them letting them know she was ok and it was her mother's idea to go to hospital.

She came across a familiar blonde who seemed to be freaking out. It made Santana's tummy do flips...again.

**Brittany:**

_Omg San, please reply to me and tell me your okay. I just saw you being pulled out on a stretcher, what the fuck happened? Xxx_

Santana looked at the time this was sent to her. _Uh oh _she thought. It was sent about 1 and a half hours ago. _Shit she is going to be freaking out. _

Santana clicks her fingers over the letters and types out a message as if her life depends on it.

**Santana:**

_Hey Britt, I'm okay. Please stop stressing, im sorry it took me so long to reply to you. I just fainted from not eating anything. I'll be fine i promise X _

Santana let out a sigh as she started to panick hoping the message was read by Brittany straight away. She ran her fingers through her dark raven black hair.

Next minute the door slowly opened, she knew it would be her mother and father. Why did they take so long. Maribel said she was just going to get her father and would be straight up.. that was an hour ago.

Santana crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow waiting for her parents to emerge. Giving them the death stare.

She heard her mother's voice.

"Now I know you think you know my daughter but who doesn't? I still don't understand how you got up here but if you know my husband I guess I-

"Maribel" Santana's father said.

Santana's hands loosened as her brow creased wondering who they could be talking to. Nobody knows her Father and Not her mother. Not unless...well they are a patient of his.

"Sorry, It's just Santana has been through a lot and I don't know you. I'm just trying to protect my baby. It didn't mean to snap at you darling".

Still Santana didn't know what was going on. She was just about to yell out, until she heard a girl's voice.

"I understand, I don't really know why I'm here. I didn't hear back from Santana and I was freaking out. If it wasnt for me knowing Dr. Lopez I would probably still be down there with all those other people. I need to see if she is okay, please?"

When Santana was listening to this girls voice she thought she was listening to an angel. There was only one person that had this effect on her lately and that was, Brittany.

"It's okay Brittany, you can see Santana". Antonio spoke calmly.

There, it was Brittany. Santana question had been answered.

_Omg_ Santana thought twitching her legs and picking her nails._ I have never met this girl before. What do i look like? Oh shit I have fucking stretcher hair! _

Santana stopped picking at her nails and ran her fingers through her thick locks trying to make it the slightest bit decent.

What Santana didn't know is that she still looked perfect. She could go into a photo shoot and the only correction people would make would be to take the drip out. Her lips even still had a beautiful pink tinge from her lipstick this morning.

The door opened slowly more with each second. Santana was waiting for somebody outside to call a code blue because she defiantly thought her heart just stopped.

Brittany stepped into the room still smiling from thanking Dr. Lopez. Her head flipped around gracefully making her golden hair fall across the side of her face with a gentle swish. Brittany was wearing a short ocean blue dress, it came to mid-thigh and was very tight, It hugged all the right places. It had long sleeves and no back. Her face was creamy like vanilla ice-cream and her eyes sparkled like stars in the night sky.

_Yep im completely fucked, im so about to flat line_. Santana thought as her mouth dropped into an 'O' shape.

Brittany was the most beautiful human being Santana had ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on.

"Hi" Brittany spoke so soft... so gentle... so 'love at first sight'.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you are all still liking the story. It's about to get a lot more interesting. Review :) X **


	4. Chapter 4

**A Click Of A Button Changed My Life**

**Chapter Four**

**A/N: .GOD. You guys are the bestest everrr! Thank-you so much for reading my story and reviewing, I'm so lucky to have you all. Here is a quick update rewarding you. X -K**

* * *

"Hi" Brittany spoke so soft... so gentle... so 'love at first sight'.

Santana's mouth was still opened like she was catching flies. Her mouth went dry and she realised she needed to speak before Brittany thought she got put in hospital not only for fainting but maybe she hit her head and now had brain damage.

It took all her strength to connect her mouth to her brain and get the message through to herself.

"H-Hey" Santana stuttered out trying to force a smile like she wasnt a complete dick head.

Brittany let her smile radiate the entire room. Santana layed in the hospital bed her hands intertwined together as she felt the sweat pour from them, Brittany's energy swept through Santana like sun rays that hit your back on a cold winters morning.

"Your more beautiful in person" Brittany spoke in that sweet voice again as she walked over to the bed.

"S-sorry I didn't mean to be so forw-"

"Its okay, and thank-you" Santana said as her smile became no longer forced.

Brittany, now with a rosy pink blush on her cheeks, moved even closer to Santana. Her fingers danced over the ends of the blanket.

"I can't believe im here, im sorry I just needed to know you are okay and I didn't hear back from you. I was getting ready to go out and started driving then next minute I ended up here and-" Brittany started speaking a million miles an hour, her facial expressions were priceless as her hands started to move at the ridiculous pace like her mouth.

Santana cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms as a wide grin crossed her face. _She is super adorable right now, _Santana thought.

"I'm sorry, im doing it again and nothing can shut me up"

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and electricity shot through it, she pulled her down to eye level with force as they gazed into each others orbs. Everything in this moment was as if unicorns were jumping over rainbows, white chocolate finally met dark, peanut butter and jelly got put together for the first time, salt and vinegar, Macaroni and cheese... perfect match.

"Britt Britt" Santana said floating on a cloud in Brittany sky blue eyes.

"uh huh" Brittany said feeling the full warmth of Santana's hand for the first time.

"Calm down. And please stop apologising for everything. Thank-you so much for coming im glad I got to meet you even though I only spoke to you like...yesterday" Santana said like 'was-it-really-only-then' her eyebrows raising.

"Yes San...yesterday" Brittany giggled.

"huh? Well it feels like years ive known you Britt" Santana looked down at their hands and intertwined them further.

"I know, but I think if we didn't meet this way than the universe would find another way to get us together". Brittany said in a hushed tone as Santana nodded smiling sweetly at the blonde in front of her face.

"oh, San are you okay?" Brittany asked as if she finally remembered why she came in the first place.

"Oh yes im fine. I think I may need to stay over night though my mother is very ..umm.. protective". Santana rolled her eyes.

"Stop it San, Maribel is lovely. She is only looking out for you". Brittany pulled Santana's chin up with her index finger is it lingered there more a while.

They got caught in the moment looking over each others features, Santana taking in every freckle sprinkled across the blonde porcelain face and Brittany taking in Santana's quirky smirk and chocolate-brown big eyes.

Santana opened her mouth to speak then..'bang'. The door flew open.

Santana's mother eyes down scanning over her chart not looking at the two girls.

"Santana, It says here that in about 15 minutes or so Jane will be back to take you down to CT, I think we sh-" maribel's eyes flicked up from the writing as she reached the side of the hopital bed.

"Oh. oh shit...im sorry I-I didn't mean to interrupted anything" The latina's eyes shot open as if she just walked in on the two girls getting it on.

"Mother" Santana glared.

"It's okay you didn't interrupt anything" Brittany spoke trying to hold back a laugh standing back up straight. However didn't release Santana's hand.

"Oh please sweetie call me maribel" Santana's mum flicked her hand placing the chart back down on the side table at the end of the bed. As she realised Brittany was still holding her daughter's hand.

"umm im..just..gonna..go" Meribel said as she slowly walked towards the door.

The door closed and Brittany and Santana fell into fits on holding her stomach and Brittany wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes.

"You didn't have to look at your mum that way babe"

The laughter stopped as they both realised Brittany had just called her 'Babe'.

* * *

**A/N: I know very short, but it actually took me 3 hours to write while I was doing stuff lol. Let me know what you would like to see happen next, i want to make you guys apart of this story aswell. X -K**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Click Of A Button Changed My Life**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

**A/N: Hi Guys, Thank-you again for the wonderful reviews, follows and favs! Here is another short update. I don't like to keep you waiting, it just takes me a while to write so I will be doing smaller chapters during the week and larger ones on the weekend. Love u all X -K**

* * *

It was 12.45am, Brittany was asleep in the recliner chair that had been pushed up against Santana's hospital bed. Her blonde hair falling gracefully over her face as one hand was propped up on the arm of the chair holding her head up, and the other was still holding Santana's tight.

Brittany had not left Santana's side the whole time. Santana had been taken down to C.T and was also able to change out of her pale blue hospital gown and into some more comfortable, and cuter, P.J's.

Santana was also able to eat normally now that all the tests were done, her I.V was also taken out of her and there were no more cords or machines hooked up to the brunette.

Santana lay in the comfortable private hospital bed on her side watching Brittany sleep. It wasnt a creepy way it was as if she didn't want to go to sleep because she didn't want to wake up and Brittany to be gone.

Brittany looked so peaceful and somehow sort of uncomfortable. Santana creased her brow at this thought. She stayed still for a little longer before releasing she needed to use the bathroom.

The brunette slowly tried to take her hand out of the blonde's not wanting to wake her. Finally getting her hand out she leaned her weight over to the other side of the bed and placed her feet on the floor, tip-toeing so quietly into the bathroom to do her business.

As Santana came back out closing the door after herself, she watched Brittany again, feeling so bad for her because she stayed with her all that time even when her parents went to go sleep in her father's office. Santana creeped back over to her bed rolling onto her side again and smiling to herself.

"Britt" Santana spoke in a whisper as she reached out her hand and stroked Brittany's cheek.

"hmm"Brittany tossed and turned her eyes still closed.

"Britt-Britt" the brunette said leaning her face in closer

"Santana? What's wrong, are you okay?" Brittany's eyes flew open as she remembered where she was straightening up and gripping her hands into the chair arms.

"Sweetie, calm down im fine. Its j-just you don't look to comfortable.." Santana took Brittany's soft hand in her own.

"O-oh nah, im fine" Brittany brushed away even though she was feeling a kink in her neck.

"Britt" Santana cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow, saying 'Bullshit'.

"Okay okay, yeah I'm not that comfortable but I can deal with it" Brittany shrugged off leaning back again.

"No, I don't want you to just have to 'deal with it' Britt. You are the only one who has stuck with me and we have known each other what... just over 24hours" Santana looking into the sapphire blue eyes twinkling back at her.

"Come here.." Santana pulled Britt closer to her and off the recliner.

Brittany places her left knee on the bed still standing in front of Santana. The brunette laces their fingers together looking down at them. She then places it around her neck and Brittany bends down placing her leg on the outside of Santana's thigh.

Santana wraps her arms around Brittany's waist pulling her in close for there first hug. The warmth radiating between both bodies makes the girls hum into each others embrace.

Brittany tickles the back Santana's neck gently like her fingers like they are playing the piano. A wide smile crosses the latina's lips.

"San.."

"mhmm" There embrace loosening.

"I really like hugging you" Brittany confessed shyly

"Well babe, get used to it" Santana laughed but meaning it seriously.

Brittany's stomach clenched with the amount of butterflies emerging, she blushed dark rosy pink.

"Britt, if you would like...you can umm you can sleep on the bed with me?" Santana's eyes darting around the room.

"I'd love too" Brittany smiled.

Santana returned the smile and let Brittany lie down next to her. Brittany was so careful not to hurt Santana even though she was fine.

Brittany layed on her side and Santana snuck up behind her wrapping her tanned arms around the Vanilla creamy body.

"Britt Britt, can I ask you something? Santana asked

"Anything..." Brittany said more sure than anything.

"Can I take you out, like to say thank-you?" Santana blushed slightly.

"You mean like on a date?" The blonde questioned.

"Uh, Yeah i guess like a date" Santana's heart started to pound even more than it was already from the closeness.

"Sounds perfect San" Brittany's eyes started to her heavy again.

"Ok. Night Britt"

"Night Sanny" Brittany said lacing their fingers together again whilst in a tight embrace.

* * *

**A/N: Yes very short i am sorry about that! Where would you like to see them go on their first date? **

**Also you can follow me on twitter at Brittana_14. I'd love to hear your opinion on there aswell. Also I tweet when new chapter is up :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A Click Of A Button Changed My Life**

**Chapter Six**

**A/ N: Hey guys, sorry I havent update for a little while. Please note I have taken all your reviews into consideration and thank-you so so much for taking the time to comment, follow and fav! Your ah-mazing! Also this chapter was getting big so This is 'The Date part 1' then there will be another part to complete their first date :) Enjoy...**

* * *

Santana was released from Hospital the following Morning. She was staying at her parents just for a couple of days, more for her mothers comfort of course. Santana also had time off work and there would be a meeting next week to discuss her twitter account and future for her employee's jobs, as her mother was still getting over them wanting to continue recording while her Daughter was about to drop to the floor.

Santana still cared about her twitter account because she loves her fans however if it got taken away from her with only supervisory rights she wouldn't mind, she has Brittany's number after all. Brittany was one of the best things in the girl's life and Santana needed that. She was always so caught up in work that she forgot to stop sometimes and take in the things that matter most, like her family and friends.

Santana layed still in her childhood bed as the sun caressed her tan skin. Her hands were resting above her head on the pillow, her hair had been thrown up in a high messy bun.

"Santana" Maribel yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"ughh" Santana groaned throwing her pillow over her face as the voice of her mother awoke her.

"Santanaaa" Her mum shouted again this time making her way up the stairs.

"Oh my god fuck off" she mumbled between the pillow.

Maribel opened her daughters door and leaned against the frame with her arms crossed, smirk dancing across her lips.

"San" She repeated to talk this time more caring.

"Yes mother" Santana replied pulling her pillow that layed over her face off with a thud.

Maribel let out a rather large sigh and walked over to Santana's bed. She sat down at the bottom on the edge.

"You know darling when you invite someone over they usually want to see you" Maribel giggled.

Santana's stomach dropped as she took in ever word her mother just said. The brunette jumped up so fast that the room started to spin. Maribel hoped up quickly taking her daughters shoulders into a firm grip.

"Mija, calm down"

"fuck" Santana breathed. her face now pale white, the room stopped spinning and Santana realised today was her first date with Brittany.

Maribel read all the expressions on her daughters face while Santana was thinking them.

"Okay, so here is what were going to do. Im going to entertain Brittany while you umm" Maribel looked up to Santana's Bird nest hairstyle.

"While you go make yourself approachable" The small latina mother spoke slowly as she began to exit the room.

Santana's face was scrunched up and her brows were creased. She moved her hands up to her hair thinking to herself how shit she looked in that moment and thankful that her Mother was the one to walk up those stairs and not Brittany.

Maribel was at the bedroom door when she quickly spun back around and looked Santana in the eyes.

"Oh and San...Brittany looks really beautiful" Maribel smiled.

Santana forgot everything that was going through her mind about her looks and focused on what her mother just said about Brittany's. Her tummy began to do backflips and all those teeny tiny butterflies tickled her insides.

* * *

"So Brittany, I hope those pancakes were okay. I'm sure Santana wont take too much longer". Maribel said taking Brittany's plate of choc-chip pancakes away while she finished her last mouthful.

"Mmm, they were perfect Mrs Lopez" Brittany praised, wiping her mouth.

"oh and that's okay, i don't mind waiting for her. I hope I wasnt too early, I had to get up early this morning to feed my unicorns so I was sort of bored which lead me to getting ready probably a little soon". Brittany felt silly now that Santana's mother had to entertain her for this long.

"No no no, it's really not a problem at all. Santana couldn't sleep last night she was up till some godly hour making plans for today, than I still heard her up at around 1am so im thinking maybe she was nervous about today" Maribel said with all the care in the world as Brittany smiled dopey.

"You know Brittany, I havent seen Santana like this for a long time, A bundle of nerves I mean" Maribel clarified.

"Nobody makes my daughter nervous, especially when you have only known each other a few days. I'm mesmerised".

Brittany stomach was like ropes tieing into knots, she didn't know if this was a good thing, Her smile told her it was though. The way Maribel explained it so truthfully made Brittany fell so special.

Neither women realised that Santana had walked down the stairs just after this conversation and was standing in the living room.

"Ah San, there you are" Maribel stepped away from sink wiping her hands on a tea-towel.

Brittany turned in her seat to see Santana and all her glory standing in the light, her raven black her shimmering like black satin. She wore a tight black sleeveless dress that came mid-thigh it had white swirls splashed elegantly over it. Brittany felt her mouth drop as her eyes moved down to those silky legs.

"Hi" Santana spoke shyly realising Brittany was checking her out.

"Hey" Brittany replied standing up from her chair.

"Wow, you also make her shy" Maribel said to herself taking her apron off.

"Okay well im going to leave you girls to it"

Brittany was bought back to reality as her eyes shifted over to the other latina in the room.

"Thanks again for breakfast Mrs Lopez" Brittany smiled.

The older woman collect her hand bag off the seat next to Brittany, she placed her hand on Brittany's hand.

"Anytime darling, and please call me Maribel" She pleaded.

She stopped where her daughter was standing near the archway in the living room.

"Be nice" she said sharply with eyebrows raised. Santana furrowed her brow then shook her head.

"Mum, you have nothing to worry about" Santana whispered.

"Mm-hm" her mother gave her a knowing nod before walking out the door.

Santana placed all her attention back onto the beautiful blonde in the room.

"Sorry about that" Santana rolled her eyes.

"It's okay" Brittany shrugged.

Santana took a step closer to Brittany wanting to soak up all the girls warmth that radiated across her body.

"So, are you ready to go?" Santana questioned.

"Yep, where are we going?" Brittany beamed like a little kid about to go to Disneyland for the first time.

"It's a surprise" Santana winked.

"Oh my god, I love surprises" Could Brittany smile get any wider, Santana thought to herself.

* * *

They had been driving now for 20mins. Brittany was had a feeling they were getting close. The conversation had flowed quite freely throughout the car trip, they spoke about little things like favourite colour and food etc. Brittany also asked about how Santana was feeling and making sure that today wouldn't be an issue for her health. Santana finally pulled into a large car park that was almost full, they had to park up the back but that wasnt a drama. Brittany was shaking her legs and bobbing up and down.

"Omg San, im so excited"

"I can tell Britt. Chill you don't even know what we are doing, for all you know i have booked us in to go diving with sharks" Santana chuckled to herself.

"Thats okay, did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?" Santana looked at Brittany like ' WTF ' for a good 10 seconds while Brittany was nodding.

"o-kay, on that note lets get going" she said taking off her seat belt.

Brittany jumped out of the car and came around to meet Santana on her side. They started to walk towards a massive blue building, as they got closer to it Brittany noticed the pictures out the front. There were pictures of Fish, Sharks, dolphins, star-fish, octopus and heaps of other underwater creatures.

"No way, we are at the aquarium?" Brittany jumped up and down looking wide-eyed at Santana.

"Yep sure are" Santana confirmed.

"San, how did you know how much I like the aquarium?" the blonde asked shocked.

"I know you alot better than you think Miss Pierce" Santana husked.

Brittany felt chills run down her spine. They entered the Aquarium and Santana paid for them both. Brittany was handed a schedule of all the shows that were on and there times, along with a map of the tanks.

"So, where do you want to go first" Santana said to the child-like Brittany.

They walked around all the tanks careful to not miss anything. Santana didn't really like the aqaurim, the fish freaked her out to be honest. However she loved coming with Brittany, Santana mainly stood back and watch the girl expressions. She loved seeing how happy Brittany was.

It was now 1pm and the main dolphin show was starting. Brittany and Santana were sitting down the front in the second row. This place was packed! There were people up the front selling popcorn and drinks and ice-cream. The workers were warming up the dolphins in another pool, there were 4 large mammals that could be seen at the moment.

The entrance music started to play introducing the dolphins and saying some catchy facts about them. Suddenly Brittany turns to Santana with a worried look.

"San?"

"What's wrong Britt?" Santana immediately notices her facial expression.

Brittany leans in closer to the latina, so close there is only inches between them.

"Why do I feel like we are the dolphins?" Brittany whispered.

Santana knew what Brittany was talking about before she even spoke. This had happened all day Santana just didn't think that Brittany had notice and she was surprised nobody had come up to her yet.

She was Santana Lopez one of the biggest celebrities at the moment and she was in a public place. Brittany asked that question because people stared taking photos of them instead of waiting with their camera ready to snap the show that was starting.

"I'm so sorry Britt" Santana replied in a whisper.

Brittany shook her head "No no, its okay. Is it making you feel uncomfortable?"

"No, im used to all this. But if it's bothering you we can leave" Santana took Brittany hand into her own and gave it a gentle squeeze.

The warmth spread through both the girls bodies, this simple touch was like no other either had felt. It surprised them how long they had already gone without touching today.

"Are you kidding, there is no way im leaving" Brittany smiled leaving Santana to let out a small laugh at her enthusiasm.

"Okay well just hold on" Santana kept her hand wrapped in Brittany creamy skin as she stood up on her chair and faced the crowd. She cleared her throat and began to talk.

"Hi Ladies and Gentlemen, how you all doing today?" She asked causing the crowd to let out a rather loud roar of applause.

"I would like to ask if photos can wait till after the show today. I am more than happy to stay back and give a few photos and autographs but can we please direct our focus onto the fabulous show in front of us all" The crowd kindly all nodded and clapped for Santana. She said Thank-you and resumed her seat next to Brittany.

"Wow that was easy" Brittany looked shocked.

"Yeah, people are usually really good if i say that im going to give like autographs and that. I promise it wont take long though im sorry!" Santana apologised.

"Santana, stop saying sorry look at everything you have done for me.. today is amazing ok" Brittany turned her attention back to where the dolphins had stated jumping before Santana could react.

Nobody is usually okay with the crowds, but Brittany is acting really great about it all which is making Santana more and more attracted to this girl.

After about 15minutes into the show the instructors ask for volunteers to come play with the dolphins. Brittany raises her hand straight away.

"Come on San, do it with me" The blonde pleads.

"Nah im all good Britt" Santana replies until Brittany gives Santana the most adorable puppy dog eyes. _Shit..how am I meant to say no to that _Santana thought and before she knew it her hand was in the air with Brittany's. Brittany linked there pinkies together and waved them back and forth. Not that they needed any help with getting picked that's why Santana didn't want to put her hand up...she knew they would. And like clock work the workers chose out Brittany and Santana.

The girls got up and walked down to the front, they introduced themselves to everyone.

"Thank-you for saying what you did before" The woman said shaking Santana's hand.

"No problem" She shrugged.

They started off splashing water at the dolphins and they splashed back. The instructors were talking about how long it took in the training process for them to learn what you see today.

The last thing they did with the dolphins was waving bye and tickling there tummy.

Santana reached her hand into the water to make it wetter so she could touch there underbelly. Brittany was already rubbing up and down, Santana touched the dolphin and started to mimic Brittany's hand movements. They were smiling at each other and got caught up in the moment, the brunette placed her hand over Brittany's creamy skin and they massaged the dolphins stomach area together. This dolphin was cheeky, it put its mouth down to the water and took it into its mouth, then spat it out all over Santana.

Brittany was laughing along with the crowd however Santana was not impressed. She got out of the water and had people running over to her with towels.

Brittany followed her out taking one of the towels and started to pat Santana dry. the latina, however unimpressed, had to play a brave face and laugh about it aswell.

"Are you ok?" Brittany asked realising even though Santana was smiling she wasnt happy.

"Yeah its alright" She replied with her fake smile.

Brittany walked closer and placed her hand on Santana tan cheek wiping off the water dripping from her hair. She leaned in close and placed her lips tenderly against Santana's wet cold cheek. The latina blushed immensely.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. Also what things would you like to see incorporated into the date part 2? I have already put in the Ducks so thank-you to the person who mentioned that in there review X -K**


End file.
